Aria Lockwood (The Vampire Diaries Story)
by CassieGilbert
Summary: Aria Lockwood is Tyler Lockwood twin sister. She has come home with Mason after her father had died. But Aria is a witch/werewolf. She is Elena and Caroline best friend. Damon/OC Klaus/OC Later (Bonnie left to live with her mother)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When i was growing up i always knew that i was different from the rest of the children. They like dolls. I like being out doors all the time. The liked made up and going out. I like sitting out side reading a book. As i was a Lockwood and the twin of Tyler people was always expecting more from me that what i was giving them.

I never knew that when i was 13 years old things started to change, i was always marked down as the little girl who is shy and would sit outside reading while my brother was know as the guy that gets all the girl and popular. Me and Tyler have always been different, when we was younger people always though how could i be his twin as we have nothing in common apart from the same family. But that never made be and my brother fall apart we have always been close from little till we died. He was my first ever best friend.

I never knew that i would grow up to be a witch then a werewolf a few years later. When i first became a witch was when i was 13 years old and i was mad at Tyler after the fight that we had. I still could remember it so clearly.

-FLASHBACK-  
-Aria age 13-

I can't believe Tyler changing our plans, he never hung out with me that much. I made my way into the garden of the big Lockwood home. It was a sunny day so wind. I stood on one stop getting madder by the minute, then there was a big gust of wind blowing things around. I couldn't believe it. I watched as the leaves around begin to spin as the wind moved them.

Trees begin to blow harder and then a leaf suddenly went up in flames. I jumped back and all the wind stop going quiet like there had been none. i looked around then ran home.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

After that i kept getting the signs of magic. So i went over to my Best mate Bonnie's house as i heard people calling her grams a witch, i was hopping to get some answer from her. When i did see her she said i was showing the sides of a witch but she didn't know how that could of happened as the Lockwood's never had a witch in there family. So Bonnie's grams trained me how to use my powers and to be a great witch.

Everything was alright for the next few years i had learn now to control my powers and still trained with Bonnie's Grams. When me and Tyler started high school i made some new friends. Elena Gilbert and Caroline became my best friends we always did everything together kept each others secrets, but i never told them about me being a witch.

I also became friends with Matt Donovan and his sister Vicki. I knew Matt as he became Tyler's best friend both on the football team. Everything was going great till two years ago. My uncle Mason had came to visit and he had brought his friend with him, i was 16 at the time. While they was visiting i spent a lot of time with them. But one day when i was with them my uncle Mason went out to get the door and his friend started to beat me. My uncle walked into see what he was doing, i pushed his friend making him hit his head on the desk killing him. I was shocked at what happened,

That's when i turned into a werewolf, my uncle told me everything about wolf's, vampire's and the curse of the werewolf's. He told me about the pack that he lives with. That week i went to live with my uncle so that he could help me and for me to join his pack. We told mum, dad and Tyler that i got accept into a top private school.

That's how i left to live with Mason. i said bye all my friends and my old life for a new one with the pack. When i join the pack they were all every nice, i came close friends with Jules, Steve and Brady. Brady was my best friend out of all of them and my pack leader we were a family.

After two years we got a phone call from my mum saying that my dad had died in a fire, so me and Mason lefted the packed to go how for a while for my dad's wake. I was a bit scared of seeing my brother and friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Return**

I was in my uncle Mason jeeps as we was on our way to the Lockwood mansion. I was a bit scared of seeing my mother but I am more scared of Mason's friend. She is a vampire that was there for Mason when he turned.

Her name was Katherine and she looked so much like Elena but I have not really talked to her. Mason said that she would be coming down in a few days. We was pulling into the drive way and here was people walking in and out of the house all here for my dad. Before i came i got dressed into this.

I was getting out of the car when I see Tyler standing by the front door welcoming people. "TYLER" I shouted when I saw him, he look my way and so did some other people. He made his way down the stairs and said "So the black sheep returns and my shy little sister, well not that little anymore"

I ran at him and gave him a big hug, he lifted me into the air and spins around. After a while he puts me down and turn to Mason."Tyler?" Mason said as he stood in front of us. I was smiling and giggle. I am sometime a really random person and say things when I want to even thought it dose not make any meaning at all.

"Yeah." Tyler said as he pulls me closer. I put my arms around him and rests my head on his shoulder. "What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." Mason says. I let go of Tyler when Mason pets me on the head.

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler said giving out a grin. "Yeah, he's a big boy now, Uncle Mason" I said with a giggle making Mason laugh while Tyler just smiled.

That's when Tyler and Mason gave each other a hug. "Brother Love" I said in a man's voice. "Good to see you again." Mason said as they pulled back. "It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said putting his arm around me as we made our way in.  
**  
-TVD-  
Third Person POV**

As Aria, Mason and Tyler made there way into the Mansion, they was stopped by Carol Lockwood when she saw Aria, she quickly made her way over and gave her a hug as she has not seen her in two years.

As they was talking from the other side of the room Damon Salvatore was talking to Sheriff. As Damon looked he saw a girl being hugged by Carol and another man was talking to her.

Damon started to watch them, then he turned to Liz and asked her "Who's the guy with Carol?". That made Liz look to where Carol was. "It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood and Tyler's twin sister Aria, she left to live with her uncle two years ago" Liz said.

**-TVD-**

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting in the garden when this stranger came up to me, all it took was one sniff to tell that he was a vampire also I couldn't here an heart beat at all. "Hello, Damon Salvatore what's your name" he said holding out his hand.

I stood up "Aria, Aria Lockwood" I said giving a flirty smile. He gave me a smirk then Looked into my eyes. "you will be quiet" he was trying to compel me but I smirked at him and whispered in his year "That won't work with me" I said and winked at him walking back to the house.

I saw that Elena was on the porch so I made my way over to her. "God Elena , it's good to see you" I said and she turned to look at me. "Hello Aria." she said, I gave her a hug and felt that something was not write so I pulled back and said "I've got to find Tyler , I'll be back."

"Okay." She said, I walked away and made my way into another room. I got my phone out to ring Elena as she knew I was supposed to meet her here.

"Hello?" Elena said on the other end of the phone. "Elena? Where are you?"I said really needing to know what she has to say. "Aria, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5" Elena says hanging up and that's when I knew Katherine is in town. i turn around to leave but when I turned around there was Katherine.

"Katherine" I said not really happy to see her that much. "Of course I am. You're Elena's best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the witch and werewolf first ever of your kind.

I try to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around me, blocking my way out. I start to use the migraine inducing spell on her hoping that it works. That's when she starts to moan In pain but then looks up at me making me stop doing the spell.

"I've been around a long time Aria; you're gonna have to do better than that." She said. She grabs me by the throat and pushes me against the wall really hard making me groan out in pain. Katherine then vamps out. So I quickly used a spell to open the doors with my powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal. "Nice." She said.

"Katherine." Someone said, I looked towards there to see a boy about 17 standing watching. "Stefan." Katherine said looking towards him.

"Leave her alone." He said. "Okay." Katherine says as she releases me and leaves the room. I turned and watched to see Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him.

**-Katherine-**

Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth. "You gonna be okay?" Elena said

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan said

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me."

I quickly mad my way over when I saw Elena and that Stefan boy. "Elena" I said, she and the Stefan looked up at me "when did this town get vampires, like the bitch Katherine, I have never liked her." I said.

After everything that Elena and Stefan told me I went home and go to bed hoping tomorrow will be better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Brave New World**

**Aria's POV**

Today has bee long I was at the school helping Elena set up a carnival that Caroline was supposed to be doing but she was in hospital. Last night when Elena told me everything that had happened i told her that I was a witch but I didn't tell her about my wolf side yet.

Me and Elena was talking about Katherine. "Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." I said as we was setting up one of the booths.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena said facing me. It was good to be back after being away for the two years.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." I said giving her my smirk.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said looking towards me.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" I said. I found out that he killed Jeremy last night after Katherine talk to him.

"No Aria, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elena said pushing a bag into my arms "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." she added.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." i said knowing if we did not do things right we will end up having her yelling at us.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena said "Obviously." i said looking at Elena ad raised one of my eyes brows making us both laugh.

-  
A little while later me and Elena was working on the stand as people was walking around having fun. "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." i said looking at the list of things that we need to get.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena said, she was doing a good job but she was getting. "Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." i said showing her that she had done a good job with the carnival. "You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" Elena said. "Go figure." i said making us both laugh.

That's when Elena turn around and looked towards a man that was repairing one of the stands. "Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival." Elena said as we both make out way over to him. "That'll be me." he said turning around looking at us. "Okay, great." Elena said.

Carter looks at me and says "Wow, what do you need beautiful?" I blushed and looked at Elena who was smiling telling me to go for it. "What do you know about karaoke speakers?"i said giving a smile. "Why don't you show me the problem?" he says smiling back. "Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Elena said bumping her arm against me. "Okay, come on." i said and walked away from Elena.

-  
I was hanging around with my uncle Mason as he and Tyler was playing around with each other. I looked around to see that Damon and Stefan was watching my Uncle and Brother. i knew that they was up to something.

I was walking around looking for Caroline as Matt told me that she was hear as i was looking around i could smell blood. I walked around the corner to see Caroline standing next to Stefan with Elena close to them and Damon standing away from them. "Caroline?" i said making them all look at me. "It's okay, come on." Stefan said trying to pull Caroline away.

I looked closer to see that there was blood on Caroline's face "No, you're not; you can't be." i said. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and i felt that she was a vampire. "Aria?" Caroline said, i backed up and i couldn't believe that Caroline my best friend was now a vampire. I looked behind her to see a body laying on a back on a truck. "Oh god!" i said.

I looked up to see that Damon was picking up a stake that was on the floor and rushes over them but i quickly put myself in front of Caroline. "Don't ever think about doing that or i will burn you alive" i said giving him a warning. "Whatever happens, it's on you lot" he said walking away from us.

After Stefan had took Caroline away it just left me and Elena. "I can't believe this is happening. This shouldn't of happened to Caroline." i said as Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." he said as he looked at Elena, "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy." he added.

I am really pissed off right now and i looked towards Damon remembering when i warned him if anyone else got hurt. I looked toward him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. I opens the hose with my powers and water is going out from the hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." i said not happy with him.

"I didn't do this." Damon said

"Aria, it wasn't his fault." Elena said.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena."

"Aria, what are you doing?" Elena said but i just keep going and creates a fire, then sending it towards Damon.

"Aria, stop it!" Elena said. "Aria, Aria, stop it! You're going to kill him!" she added getting worried. "Aria!" Elena said and she jumps over the fire line and catches my arm. The fire is vanquished as my concentration is broke."Why did you stop me?!" i said looking towards Elena. "Because this isn't us. Aria, this can't be us." Elena said.

-  
Later when i got home i saw Tyler walking into dad's office so i follow him. When i walked in i saw him going into father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

"Tyler" i said he looked up at me and i just looked into his eyes which told me that he knew about the curse. "you know" i said and he nodded. We both sat down and i told him my story.

-sorry not long will be longer next Chapter-


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:****Bad Moon Rising**

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting at a table in the grill talking to Stefan about making Caroline a day-walking ring, but I have never made one before or saw a spell for it. "I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire" Stefan said knowing that Bonnie's Grams gave me a spell book before I left to live with Mason. "That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." I said leaning forward and looking him in the eye.

"Aria, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out." he said making his point loud and clear. "Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." I said.

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan said.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" I said. I would not give one to someone that might kill again. "I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." he said.

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." I said looking at him.

"Then trust me." he said looking back at me. I had to think for a little while , "ok, I do it" I said getting up.

Later I found myself with Stefan and Caroline in her bedroom. I was standing by the window looking at my book looking for the right spell. Once I found it I looked towards them. "So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline said looking at the ring that she was holding in her hands.

"Hey, if you don't want it…" I said, i was about to close my book when Stefan said. "No, no, she wants it" I signed and quickly placed the book down and looked towards Caroline. "Now what?" Caroline said.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" i said

" I'm not gonna hurt anyone"

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over,I will stop you"

"Aria, you're supposed to be my friend"

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." i said and then Caroline placed the ring on the bed in front of her.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" i said then i opened the curtain a little bit. Making the sun shining light onto the right. I looked at the ring and then closed my eyes for a few seconds doing the spell. Once i had done i closed the book. "All done" I give the ring to Caroline and she takes the ring and puts it on her finger.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline said.

"Caroline…" Stefan warned her

"I just want to make sure that worked" Caroline said.

I opens the curtain all the way so the sun shined on Caroline. "It worked" i said as nothing happened at all. "What if it hadn't Bonnie ?!" Caroline said.

-  
Later i found myself in the woods with Caroline and Stefan just watching him teaching her how to hunt animals. "So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline said facing Stefan. I just watched at let them continue.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it."

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!"

"And now you're laughing at me."

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…"

"What?!"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified."

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"Okay."

-

Later me, Caroline and Stefan all gone to my house as Tyler was holding one of his partys. As we walked in i saw Mason leaving to go to the Lockwood's old cell so he could change tonight. I was able to change when i want to as my witch powers let me so i can chose to change.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline said as i looked over to see Stefan walking Mason. "My what? My "vampire serious look"?" Stefan said questioning Caroline.

"Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look" Caroline said pointing out to him. "I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?" he said.

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…" Caroline said but i walked off to go and get changed.

-

Later it was getting dark and i started to ask poeple to leave so that the place was clear for tonight. I saw Stefan on his own so i quickly made my way over to him. "We have to leave how, before it gets to dark" i said to him. He just gave me a look "you know something don't you. he asked before i could answers his phone rang. I just ran to find Mason.

-  
As i was looking in the old ruins i saw Caroline and Stefan was still hear. I ran over to them and said "you need to leave before it comes" they just both looked at me.

"Wait! What is it?!" Caroline says turning to face us. "It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan said.

That's went a werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. I quickly changed into my wolf form and Stefan looked at me. I ran at Mason and knocked him off Caroline.


End file.
